Starting a New Hive
by Predaliena
Summary: The female Predalien was born on Yautja ship and survived the ship's crash on Earth. Now it's her mission to find hosts for the new Xenomorphs and create a new hive.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 17: Starting a New Hive (Aliens vs Predator)**

Short amount of time has passed since the Yautja spaceship crashed on Earth. It wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for one circumstance.

A new life has been born there.

One Yautja warrior has been infected by a facehugger during the battle with the Xenomorph army; and then, thinking that everything was over, that the entire hive has been destroyed in an explosion, the Queen got out, ready to take her revenge for all her now dead offsprings. After a long and tough battle he finally managed to defeat her, but not before he got mortally injured. As expected, he died from the injuries, but he died as a hero. Soon the Yautja ship landed and his brethren collected the dead soldier's body, carrying him inside to give him a proper burial later. But they were never aware that their hero carried a living organism inside him and didn't care to scan him body, thinking that everything was now over.

That was their fatal mistake.

Obeying her instincts, she burst out of the dead Predator's chest with a weak screech that could be heard only by her. The little chestburster scanned the surrounding area that seemed so alien to her. She was completely alone, still inside her host. All she knew that for now she had to find a good hiding spot and feed to grow into an adult that in this case happened to be a Xenomorph and Yautja hybrid. As her kind doesn't usually eat the corpse that served as a host, but in this case she had no other choice. There were hiding spots available in this location, so being sure to succeed in hiding when needed, the baby Predalien began feasting on the dead Yautja soldier.

Lucky for her, no one entered the chamber for a while, so she had every possibility to consume enough food. When it was finally enough, she quickly rushed into a hiding spot in the nearby wall that was connected to the floor and was able to leave this chamber. She crawled through the vent for some time until she reached a place wide enough to fit for an adult Xenomorph. Scanning the area once again and making sure she wouldn't be disturbed, the Predalien stayed there until she could shed her skin and grow into an adult.

_***some time later***_

The door to the chamber slid open and one of the Yautjas entered to check on the body of the dead soldier. But seeing a large gaping hole in his chest and his body being partially eaten, he used his wrist device to warn the others that one kainde amedha* was on the ship. But as soon as it was done, he felt sharp pain piercing his body. Looking down, he saw a large ribbed tail sticking through his torso like a spear. The wound was fatal to him, and the last thing he saw before death was a face of an unusual Xenomorph with dreadlocks on its head and mandibles on both sides of its maul. The Predalien wasn't going to wait until he died from the wound, so she quickly finished him off. It was easier for her to deal with the Predators which can't be said about the case of an ordinary Xenomorph soldier. She was a unique being, the strength of two deadliest extraterrestrial species combined in one. She attacked stealthily, knowing that the best tactics to get rid of the enemy is to surprise him. Thus she managed to dispose of the entire crew except for the pilot. Realizing that they were finished, the pilot of the ship destroyed the control panel which resulted in the ship losing its course and falling down until it finally crashed into the ground near the forested area on Earth. He killed himself and hoped that the abomination would die in the crash as well.

He never knew how wrong he was.

The Predalien managed to crawl out of the ship before the explosion destroyed major part of it. She sniffed the air and realized that the surroundings were natural. Not what the Xenomorphs were used to, but natural nonetheless. She was in a totally unfamiliar world and had no idea where to go, but one thing she knew for sure.

She was a fertile female and needed to breed. It was her mission. She needed to find hosts for implantation.

With this mission in mind, the Predalien chose just a random direction to move, but very soon she could hear the sounds that weren't familiar to her. She listened carefully, sniffing the air, and finally concluded that two living creatures were approaching her location. So she hid in the nearby bushed and waited.

The crashed space ship attracted the attention of a nearby couple, a male and a female. The Predalien felt sniffed the air again and felt their pheromones; and judging by that, she realized that these two were a couple that had already mated before. But she didn't care. These were two young and healthy hosts, ideal for breeding more Xenomorphs. The female will be used as a host instantly, but the male…

The smell of a young and healthy male made the Predalien's body shudder. Even if he belonged to different species, he was still a male. And it pretty much meant that she might try to mate with him before implanting the chestbursters into him.

This was another thing she inherited from the Yautja beside the strength, dreadlocks, and mandibles. She inherited sexual organs and the ability to breed with the help of reproductive system.

And she won't hesitate to use it right now.

Just as the couple passed her hiding spot, the Predalien crawled out and followed them, walking on her two legs. The couple stopped when they heard strange sound behind them, and just as they turned their heads to face the source, the man saw something long and black collide with his head, hitting hard enough to make him fall on the ground. The female first froze in shock, seeing a creature before her that she had never seen before; a monster that couldn't have been of earthly origin. She then finally regained the ability to move and quickly turned and ran away from the terrifying creature with a loud scream. Little did she know it was useless to run from the Xenomorphs, and especially the Predalien. She quickly caught up with the human female and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up and hissing in a threatening manner. The victim felt something wrapping around her body, squeezing her in an iron grip. Looking down, she saw that it was the creature's long tail that had its ending sharp like a skewer. She tried to free herself from the monster's grip but quickly got exhausted and gave up. She had no chance against this beast.

Feeling her victim finally stop struggling, the Predalien made clicking sounds which was a sign of satisfaction and released the grip on the woman's neck, grabbing her hair instead and pulling her head back a bit. Thus she wanted the victim's face to be fully exposed. The woman closed her eyes, not wanting to see the monster before her and what it was going to do to her. The Predalien acted quickly. She grabbed the woman's face with her mandibles and inserted three chestburster embryos through the human throat. Three more embryos still waited for their turn inside the monster's throat, but she kept them for the male. She was going to insert them into his throat as well right when she's done with him.

As soon as the embryos were planted into the host, the Predalien released the woman, letting her fall limply to the ground. When the chestburster is inside the host, the carrier falls unconscious for some time, as the little Xenomorph needs peace for some time before bursting out. This female won't be bothering her for a while, so the Predalien switched her attention to the human male who was already awakening.

She approached the man and sniffed him while his vision was still blurry. She really enjoyed his masculine smell and wanted to get to the mating part as soon as possible. But something was still covering his body, some kind of fabric. She couldn't understand why it was necessary for humans to cover their bodies with something like that. It wasn't even hard to serve as armor; actually, it served no purpose at all. So she did just one thing she considered right: she began ripping his clothes apart with her claws.

That made the man snap into reality at once, and when he saw that the monster was literally undressing him roughly, he began struggling and kicking; but nothing of that helped. The monster's exoskeleton was hard as a rock, and all those kicks for her meant no more than a mosquito bite does for a human. The Predalien hissed aggressively as a warning, spreading her mandibles as a threat and wrapping the end of her tail around the man's neck and squeezed. She wasn't going to kill him, but he wasn't aware of that. All of these actions served as a warning for him to stop fighting. Feeling the air slowly leaving his lungs, the man gave up and struggled no more. Just as that happened, she ripped the rest of his clothes away, leaving his bare flesh completely exposed to her. Holding him firmly to the ground, the Predalien sniffed the rest of his body until her head was right at his private area. There the smell of the male was the strongest, and she almost lost her control. But she knew that if she gave in to pure instincts, she might kill him fast; and that's the last thing she wanted. Human males had external sex organs, so much she understood; and when her claws touched his manhood, she felt it slowly getting harder in her hand. The man, in turn, widened his eyes more in surprise than terror, feeling what the monster was going to him. When her clawed fingers wrapped around his member and stroked it up and down, which was surprisingly gentle for such a being, he felt his body betraying his mind. Despite the thoughts of how wrong it was, his body reacted otherwise. He was getting aroused by the creature's actions and now wanted more. He could only wonder what this being had in mind.

The alien female felt his arousal which only increased her desire to mate with this human. The fluids of her own arousal began oozing from between her legs, and the Predalien felt she wanted to wait no more. Crawling on the top of her mate, she impaled herself on his member that stood out hard like a stake. The man let out a loud moan that undoubtedly felt full of pleasure, and just as she began moving on it up and down, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the copulation, almost forgetting who his sex partner was. Of course, it felt different; the feeling of having an inhuman female on him was something entirely different. It couldn't even be compared with a human female. The way she moved on him, with what speed she did it… and the sounds she made during the copulation… It was so exotic, so… alien. Now the man was more than sure that this being was definitely alien; and that thing that crashed near the woods was a space ship. It might sound crazy to him before, but now he couldn't come up with any other option. But did it actually matter now? This being, whatever it… no, she was, was now making him experience such pleasure that he could only dream of. And yes, in the moment his member was inside the monster's body, the man realized instantly that the creature was female. Also, he knew that he would most likely die after the copulation, but what he felt right now was worth living and even dying for.

Thus they continued for a while, and in the moment when the man thought that it's not possible for a female to move faster, she increased the speed. If she continued this way, he sure would climax very soon. The sounds of his moans and her screeches echoed through the forest; and even if someone caught them in this act of passion, he didn't care. Nature was the only witness of this steamy act when the representatives of two so different species became one. The man tried to hold back his orgasm, but with such speed of his monstrous mate's hip movement it became impossible. His moans grew louder with each second until he finally reached the peak and released his seed into her body. The Predalien made several more movements on him, feeling ready to climax as well; and in a moment she followed him with a deafening screech, enjoying her own release finally and fully.

The man was exhausted after such wild act of passion. He looked at the monster above him with tired eyes, and his inner voice told him that his death has come. But he was peaceful now, surprising even himself. He knew he had no chances to survive against this dangerous alien female that has just been his mate. He was ready to accept his fate.

Although she was satisfied for most part, the Predalien was ready to complete her mission to the end. Grabbing his face with her mandibles, she inserted the three remaining embryos into his throat. The man soon fell unconscious as soon as the chestbursters were inside him. It was a quick and a very convenient way to breed more Xenomorphs, and the situation she was in now required such action. Now she had to take the hosts somewhere safe until it's time for the baby Xenomorphs to be born. At first she thought about leaving them inside the remains of the ship, but then it dawned on her that it wasn't a very good idea. The ship may be found later or soon. So she searched around the forest for a better place until finally luck was on her side. The Predalien stumbled upon a hidden cave in the depths of the forest, and that's where she dragged both hosts. This cave would serve as a perfect spot for a new hive, and that's where the potential Xenomorphs would be born.

She will create a new hive. A monster, extraterrestrial or not, but even beings like her knew what motherly instincts meant. She would care about the hive and the offsprings.

She would become the new Mother.

**A/N: "Kainde amedha" means "hard meat" in Yautja language (referring to Xenomorphs)**


End file.
